<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy I'm Your Candy by DianaAnui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860700">Boy I'm Your Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAnui/pseuds/DianaAnui'>DianaAnui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Candy, Confused Park Chanyeol, Food Kink, Kink, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Park Chanyeol, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAnui/pseuds/DianaAnui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loved sweet things, especially if he can lick it off of ChanYeol's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy I'm Your Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, my first language is not English!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The man was angry, no, he was furious. Incredible! His boss is a jerk, he hated him so much.He worked very well and in fact, he was the best person in the office. Most workers were lazy, constantly taking breaks, repeatedly begging for coffee and tea.</p><p>He wanted to quit, really, but he barely got this job, he just couldn’t comprehend why was it so hard. He studied well, he had great grades, but he was never hired anywhere.</p><p>He had to ask his mother for six months for money because otherwise he would have starved to death. Now your boss didn't raise his salary, didn't he? He reduced it because the first level workers were allegedly whining that he was always late with the coffee, and that it was cold, which is not true at all!</p><p>He reached into his pocket with trembling hands and took out his cigarette box, immediately ligniting a thread inhaling the harmful smoke, feeling that he's calming down, though not completely.</p><p>"Ah, I have never understood those who smoke, it's bitter, disgusting and smells bad," said a voice behind him, to which he turned around in surprise.</p><p>A beautiful boy was standing in front of him. His brown hair half-covered his eyes, tight leather pants were hugging his thighs and hips his white shirt was tucked into his pants while he was holding the handle of a lollipop.</p><p>"Oh, look at you, you're handsome one," he grinned taking the candy out of his mouth. Chanyeol swallowed. "Why don't you throw that away, it's better to have something sweet," he licked passionately the lollipop. He immediately dropped the cigarette on the floor and even trampled on it. "Good boy," he grinned with satisfaction.</p><p>This boy may be an starnger, but he gave such a good atmosphere, he felt he can trust him.. He's had a shitty day anyway, and if this brunette guy wants to come at him, he would be happy to fight back.</p><p>"I live nearby, would you like to come up to my place?" he bit his lips, his eyes glistened, and he put the lollipop back in his mouth.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked back, imagining the boy who seemed innocent (he was definitely not innocent) naked underneath him. It's been a long time since he's had a sexual experience because he never had the time to date, since he's in the office from 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. and he's been sleeping right after that, so it's no surprise that his former girlfriend left him, he couldn't pay attention to her.</p><p>He can't have any problems from a one-night stand, not only he's going to be satisfied, but after he's done he doesn't need to give anything in return since the boy doesn't seem he wants money, he also wants faceless sex.</p><p>He was a little surprised when the stranger led him to a house,he  thought he was living in some crappy apartment, but this... So a rich spoiled boy, eh? Fucking great,  it's in your face ChanYeol that some people live better than you, and you want to sleep with one of them right now.</p><p>"Nice house," he murmured.</p><p>"I know," he grinned. "I designed it," he winked provocatively. "In most cases, I don't bring anyone here, because, well, it might be just a simple big modern house on the outside, but inside.. Inside, it looks completely different.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he frowned.</p><p>"Nothing, come on, you'll see," he took his hand and dragged the tall man with him. The little surprise turned into a huge one, even his heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>Inside, the walls were pink full of candy stickers, the chairs looked like ice creams, and the tables were gorgeous in typical red white sugar colors. Like if in a fantasy movie ..</p><p>"I'm obsessed with sweet things ... ahw~," he pouted. "My lollipop ran out ... No problem, I'll unpack a new one," he walked towards the cupboards, and as soon as he opened it many packets of sugar almost fell out. "Would you like some too?"</p><p>Yeolt didn't care a bit about the boy's weirdness, someone had worse kinks, and if he likes sweets, why would there be any problem with that? No, it just got him more curious. He wonders what the boy's like in bed.</p><p>"Impatient are we?! I can tell you're nervous," he stepped closer to the tall man. "Your shirt is stretched on your muscles, you're frowning and your hands are fisted like you're about to beat someone. I like that," he whispered. "I'm Baekhyun, just so you know what to shout in bed, and you?" he put his freshly opened lollipop in his mouth.</p><p>"Chanyeol, and you're are the one who's going to shout in bed, not me," he cupped the boys face.</p><p>"If you say so.." he chuckled  then walked off, according to Yeol, into his bedroom, which may have been even sugary than the outside, but, frankly, he found it cute. The bed was big and circular, it looked like a doughnut, and for some reason it made him feel good.</p><p>"I know," he said. "I've got a lollipop tattoo on my butt. You can check it out if you want, but you'll have to undress me"</p><p>The tall man slowly licked his lips and approached the short boy kissing him deeply, although it was quickly over because the lollipop was in the way, so he removed it from the boy's mouth and immediately attacked his desirable lips.</p><p>"You taste sweet... How much sugar do you eat in a day?"</p><p>"A lot," he murmured, enjoying the fact that Yeol started kissing his neck.</p><p>"And what makes your teeth so beautiful?" He bit into the soft skin. This is unbelievable! Everything about this boy is sweet!</p><p>"I take care of them, even my dentist doesn’t even understand how they can be so beautiful."</p><p>"You're an interesting man, Baekhyun," he began to unbutton his white shirt, and today seems to be full of surprises for him.</p><p>"What? Did you thought I was a typical little weak one? Well no," he touched his own abs, which made Chanyeol even hornier.</p><p>"Although I didn't expect it, I don't mind," he raised his fingers to the boy's nipple, whose big grin went away and sighed delightfully. "If you're so sensitive to my fingers, what happens if I licked them?"</p><p>"If you put ice cream on it and then you lick it, I'll probably come," he put his arms around the man's neck.</p><p>"Ah, so you have dessert kink?"</p><p>"You can call it that."</p><p>"I've never done it, but I'd love to try it with you."</p><p>"You won't regret it, it can be a little sticky, hot and warm, however you want it, but it's much better this way, the sweet tastes mix with sweat is the best feeling in the world," he pushed Chanyeol away. "Stay here and get undressed, I'll be right back," he walked out swaying his waist.</p><p>Chan could barely contain himself so he immediately took off all his clothes, and sat impatiently on the soft bed with a smile on his lips. In a room like this he really started craving for something sweet.</p><p>"How long have you been standing there?" Yeol was startled when he saw Baekhyun with a bag in his hand.</p><p>"For a while. You're really sexy," he put the bag on the bed. "I brought ice cream from the fridge, and I warmed up the white chocolate, so I'm sorry you had to wait this long. I mean.. your cock had to wait this long" he pointed at the mans groin. "Let me satisfy you," he pushed the man back, with his right hand he reached into the bag, taking out the vanilla ice cream. "Although chocolate is my favorite, it leaves a bigger mess," he said.</p><p>He reached for the ice cream with two fingers and licked it off, moaning because it tasted good, and then he applied more to his fingers, grabbed the man's cock and smeared it on. Chaneol hissed from the cold feeling.</p><p>"Sorry," he laughed, bending down to lick the handsome man's erection, the flavors on his tongue had melted together. He just loved it, two things he's into, sweets and a dick! Could it be better?</p><p>As he worked thoroughly on the member with his right hand, he kept adding ice cream to the cock.</p><p>It was music to his ears when the man always hissed from the sudden cold and then moaned with pleasure. He could feel fingers plowing into his hair, gripping him tightly, pressing his head down harder.</p><p>Chanyeol was surprised again, he thought the boy would choke when his member reached down his throat, but no, he sucked like a champion, his lips perfectly fit around his erection. He made for sucking cock that's for sure.</p><p>Baekhyun knew the heated white chocolate would harden, so he leaned away from the man, picked up the bowl, and lifted it toward Yeol's muscular chest, tilting it, letting the sweetness flow out of it.</p><p>At first he spread it on his skin only then he leaned back to the man to lick the mess he had caused.</p><p>"So? Do you like it so far?" Baek muttered.</p><p>"Yes," That's all he could say, he was afraid he would moan louder, the boy's tongue moved professionally on his muscles, but he couldn't give himself up so easily.</p><p>"I'm happy, I've brought a lot of men here in the past, most of them have fled, they thought I was crazy, which is far from the truth," he reached for the bag again. "I think it's more enjoyable"</p><p>"Hmm, what do you mean, back in tha past?" He closed his eyes, trying not to cum, swearing in his mind for being so sensitive. Well this is what happens if your only company is your hand in the bed.</p><p>"I mean you've been the first person I've dared to go to talk to in two years, I was hoping You'd like me," he unwrapped the candy. </p><p>Only now did he notice how beautiful hands the boy had, thin, feminine, long. He's sure many people envy him. </p><p>"I was hoping you'd be in it," he said, putting the candy in his mouth. "I'm glad you're here," he said kissing tha man.</p><p>While kissing, the candy once ended up in Yeol's mouth, other times Baek's and it wasn't even in the way, they even enjoyed it, they didn't separate until it ran out.</p><p>"Would you love to check my tattoo?"</p><p>"I would love it," he shoved off the boy, who made a surprised sound, but didn't have time to react, Yeol turned him on his stomach, pressed his upper body with his palm, raised his hip with his left hand, and began to pull off his pants. "You're full of surprises," he laughed. Baekhyun wasn't wearing underwear... but thongs made for men? At least it looked like that. It wasn't the first time he'd seen one, but Baek is the only one who can pull this look off.</p><p>The lollipop tattoo on his ass was really there, which was done in incredible detail. He grabbed the cheeks, and bit into one of them, as if he was ready to devour it.</p><p>"Use the whipped cream, it's in the bag," the boy whimpered underneath him. Chan immediately moved to get it out of there, shook the bottle, and began to blow it to the boy's bottom.</p><p>Baekhyun arched his back as Chanyeol began to take off his thong. He gasped as he felt tha cream on his opening.</p><p>He had slept with many men, but so far all of them had refused to eat him out, so the very fact that Yeol had done this without question blew his mind, especially since he had done it all professionally.</p><p>"What did you say before? That I'm goint to shout in the bed?" ChanYeol asked with a grin</p><p>Baek didn't speak up, he just continued to enjoy the pampering he got, but he started to become impatient, he wanted the real thing, the timing is perfect anyway.</p><p>The man above him is so full of himself (for good reason) he has to take control, he wants to show he is not so easy, not a submissive one this is his game, they will play the way he whistles.</p><p>With a move, he pushed Chanyeol off of him, swinging his legs across his stomach, grinning at the man who stared back at him in surprise.</p><p>"You're going to be a nice boy now, and you can't touch me, the only thing I allow is kissing," he said, holding the cotton candy-scented lubricant in his hand.</p><p>He poured it on his fingers and then reached back to his own ass to prepare himself. He wanted Chan to do this, but he was simply too impatient and he knew exactly how to relax his muscles down there.</p><p>"Let me touch you," he said.</p><p>"No," he grinned, squinting at the one beneath him, snuggling up, teasing him more. He could see in him that he was just as impatient, so he slipped his third finger into him, moaning softly as they reached for something that made his whole body tremble.</p><p>He saw Chanyeol wanted take control again, but with his free hand he immediately pressed him down at his chest with all his strength.</p><p>"I have to do something or I'll go crazy under you here," he grumbled. Baekhyun just laughed. "This is not funny."</p><p>"You're cute," he pressed a messy kiss on the man's reddish lips, which was a little swollen from his bites. "Put two fingers in, I need a lot more preparation for your size." Yeol didn't hesitate, he grabbed the lubricant too, smeared two fingers with it, and directed it to Baek's buttocks an without waiting he pushed it in. He couldn't wait to feel this around his cock!</p><p>As he felt one finger rubbing his prostate he made a satisfied sound, his muscles started to loosen up rapidly, then he pulled his own and Chanyeol's fingers out of himself. He can't wait any longer.</p><p>He positioned over the man's member, he grabbed him to sit on him perfectly, but ChanYeol stopped him.</p><p>"What the fuck?" he frowned.</p><p>"Don't you need more lubricant?" He looked up anxiously at the boy who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No, there's a lot in me anyway, and," he leaned down to his ear. "I like it when it hurts a little, at least I feel it's real," he bit Yeol's neck and straightened.</p><p>Finally Baekhyun sunk down on the cock hissing a little, Chanyeol size was bigger then he thought. He just got used to the feeling for a few seconds</p><p>"Are you okay?" He gripped Baekhyun's ass tightly.</p><p>"Yeah," he gasped, waiting to get used to the feeling, and immediately began to move up and down, enjoying that someone could finally fill him completely.</p><p>He didn't hold back, he started to bounced on the cock faster, sometimes he slowed down, letting the member slip out of his entrance and then he sunked down on it even more slowly, circling his hips, embarrassing the porn actors with it.</p><p>He completely drove Chanyeol crazy, no matter how many times he wanted to take control, push him into bed and fuck the boy thoroughly, Baekhyun pushed him back so many times. He said he would get Yeol to shout in bed from pleasure and even beg him to move faster.</p><p>He stopped completely, reaching for the bag to take out some candy, he wanted to tease Yeol, and he knew exactly what he needed. A lollipop.</p><p>With a cheeky smile, he pulled out the lollipop, unwraping it quickly, still not moving his hips. He pushed the candy between his lips and licked it seductively.</p><p>"This is going to be sticky," he chuckled, leading the lollipop to his entrance where Yeol's erection was still in him and plugged it next to the big fat cock, then pulled it out and repeated that until ChanYeol shouted in frustration.</p><p>The boy pulled out the lollipop for the last time, lifted it to the man's mouth who didn't hesitate at all, he opened his lips welcoming the lollipop.</p><p>He already reached his goal so he got off him, laid down on his back, spread his legs, looked sideways at the man "I'm all yours big boy," he winked at him.</p><p>Chan didn't wait a moment, rising immediately above the boy, the lollipop was still between his lips, but he didn't care, he stretched the boy's legs farther, immediately penetrating him to the brim and started moving mercilessly inside of him, constantly rubbing his prostate which made Baekhyun completely lose his mind.</p><p>Loud moans, screams, shouts, pantings surrounded the room, but it was perfect that way. They didn't even realize how much they got lost in each other, they changed poses, there was a time when ChanYeol reached for the bag for a candy which was always melted with their kisses.</p><p>They both laid on the bed completely worn out as they tried to calm down, trying to get their breathing in order, but neither of them knew what to say to the other, this wasn't more than a one night-stand after all.</p><p>BaekHyun pushed himself up with his hands, picked up the towel and went to the bathroom, spending a lot of time inside, as everything was sticky because of the chocolate, ice cream, candy. Semen was dripping out of its entrance which made him tremble.</p><p>When he returned to the room, ChanYeol was no longer there. He sighed sadly ... Well that's really it ... </p><p>He pulled the cover off the bed with pouted lips when he felt two hands around his waist.</p><p>"Did you think I'd leave you here after that?" He whispered. "There's no way I can leave without asking for your number and ask you out for a date."</p><p>Baek turned around with a smile, kissing the tall man. "I'm free tomorrow."</p><p>"And where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Confectionery," he grinned. The man rolled his eyes, not surprised at the boy's response, but he was happy to take this beauty anywhere with his strange kink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>